


L.O.V.E.

by MultiFandomAnon



Series: Fame [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Actress Regina, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Director Emma, F/F, Famous, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gratuitous Smut, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Robin is an asshole, Secret Relationship, Smut, g!p Emma, secretly in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 18:54:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MultiFandomAnon/pseuds/MultiFandomAnon
Summary: Emma turned them and pushed Regina against the bars of the cell, a grin spreading over her face. “So, you wanna be fucked on set? Luckily, these bars are actually pretty solid.”Regina returned the grin. “You think you can handle it?” She asked softly before she reached between them and ran a nail over Emma’s jeans, revelling in the shudder that ran through the blonde.“Oh, I’m sure I can,” Emma murmured in response and then pulled Regina’s hand away. “It’s been one of my fantasies.”





	L.O.V.E.

“We will film this scene in one go. Get in character, and don’t break it until I say cut.”

Regina startled at the unfamiliar voice and she turned, only to find an older man standing beside Emma. His hair was long and grey and he leaned on his cane. 

Regina remembered there had been one unavailable producer when she had auditioned, and he hadn’t been present at any of the meetings they’d had. 

His name was Elias Gold and he was rumored to be an evil little man. Regina wondered if that was because he forced people to do his bidding in a way that left no room for arguments. 

Emma didn’t look happy in the least as she pushed her hands in the back pockets of her jeans. She purposely avoided looking at Regina, and it hurt her to think that Emma might agree with this man. 

Regina took a step forward. “I’m already not comfortable with this scene, do we really have to do it that way? What if he does something I’m not comfortable with?”

Robin rolled his eyes with a huff before he crossed his arms over his chest. “Don’t worry, darling, I’m sure everything I do will be to your liking.”

Gold narrowed his eyes at her and in that moment she knew she had done the wrong thing by telling them what had happened between Robin and her. 

“You’ll have to make do, Miss Mills. It’s the last scene we’re filming for this episode, and I’m sure it’ll only work out in everyone’s best interest if we finish it today,” Gold said. 

The older man turned on his heels and made his way toward the camera men, the sound of his cane adding to his dark aura. 

Robin grinned at her and then winked. 

She watched him as he made his way to the set of his bedroom and shuddered. Her throat tightened as she fought against the tears that threatened to fall.

After he’d ambushed her in her own home, and had threatened her with more than sexual harassment—she could still feel the way his hand had tightened around her throat—she’d had enough. 

She’d gone to her producers, hoping she would be able to at least have them reprimand him—to make sure that she didn’t feel threatened or unsafe anymore. 

They’d listened to her, and had dismissed her worries as if they were nothing. Basically, they had told her to get over herself.

There was no way they could change anything now, and when she threatened to quit, they had pointed her to her contract. She  _ had  _ to film at least ten episodes. 

Regina turned to Emma and pulled the robe tighter around her frame in a frantic hope that it would keep her warm, as shivers ran down her spine. “What happened?” 

“I don’t know—Gold came to me this morning and told me we needed to do this his way. I don’t know what happened.” Emma rubbed her hand over her face and finally, turned to look at her. “I heard rumors that they think you’re just trying to get attention.”

Regina swallowed against the bile that rose in her throat and she narrowed her eyes. “Do you?” 

“All I know, is that you stopped telling people what was going on after that first episode.” 

“What are you saying?” Regina asked, her voice breaking. Was Emma actually saying she believed the rumors?

“Look, maybe you went too far and you regret it, especially now that Kathryn is dating him,” Emma shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t want to be in the middle of this.”

Tears burned in her eyes and Regina turned around, her back to Emma as she took a couple of deep breaths. “I never really expected you to side with them.” 

“I’m not siding with anyone,” Emma replied, her voice hard and stern and Regina turned back toward her, her eyes wide. “Look, why don’t we film this scene and then we go back to your apartment? We can have a talk and a glass of wine.” 

Regina shook her head, and wiped a finger under her eye when a tear escaped. “I don’t think I’m going to be up for that tonight.” 

Emma stepped forward, her face drawn in a frown. “Regina—why don’t you just let me in? What happened between the two of you that made you want to quit?”

“I’ll be fine,” Regina murmured. She gritted her teeth and looked down at the ground. “It’s only four more episodes.” She wiped at her eyes before she made her way to set. Robin had settled into the bed, his robe already off and his body hidden beneath the sheets. 

Regina shivered when he turned to look at her. She wanted to go home and curl up in her own bed. 

Instead, she took off her robe and quickly climbed into the bed, under the covers. 

He kept his distance, at least until Emma had joined them and was checking if everything was up to par. She didn’t look at Regina as she guided them into position. 

Before long, Robin was laid out on top of Regina and she bit the inside of her cheek as her heart sped up. She could feel his  _ every _ definition as he pressed up against her. 

“Alright everyone. Ready?” Emma called out as she finally looked at Regina. Regina closed her eyes, shuddering at the feel of Robin on top of her.

She knew there were precautions when they filmed a love scene on set. She  _ knew _ nothing could happen. 

But when she felt him harden against her, his erection pressed against her in a way that was way too intimate, she really  _ wanted  _ to push him off. 

It felt  _ wrong _ .

She zoned out. She wasn’t exactly needed to say any lines for it, so she let him kiss her and kept her face in check when he touched her. 

All the while he slowly rolled his hips against her, pressing painfully against her as he did so. 

When Robin rolled his hips particularly hard, she grunted and almost pushed him off of her when pain shot through her. 

He kissed her one last time, and then jerked his hips with a shudder before he rolled off of her. 

His heavy breathing mingled with hers, and for a moment she couldn’t move. She couldn’t think, as he turned his head and smiled at her, and she had to force herself to remember she was in a scene. 

She smiled back, and lifted a hand to her face. 

It felt hot to the touch. 

“Cut!” 

Regina was out of the bed in no time, and quickly slipped into the robe she was offered before she tied the band around her waist. 

“Perfect. I’ll go over the footage and if we need more, we can always shoot again on Monday,” Gold said and Regina bit her lip before she swallowed against the rolling of her stomach. 

She took a step back and then another before she turned around. She made her way to her trailer, and ignored the calls for her as she walked passed crew members. 

What she needed was to go home and take a long hot shower to get the feeling of Robin off of her. 

When she got to her trailer though, her knees buckled and she sat down on her couch, tears rolling down her cheeks. She didn’t  _ want  _ to cry, not here at least. 

But she couldn’t stop as she broke down. 

—SQ—

The set was empty. 

After the love scene, everyone had been free to go. They were over halfway done with the filming of the season, and they were well ahead of schedule. 

She swallowed thickly, glad that she took a moment to wash her face to get rid of the sticky tear tracks. 

And her makeup. 

She sighed and made her way toward the exit, shuddering when she noticed the bedroom set.

“Hey,” Emma’s voice sounded behind her, and when Regina turned around she saw Emma leaning against the bars of the prison cell. “I’m really sorry for what happened earlier.”

She bit her lip and took a step toward Emma. 

“I thought you understood that I felt uncomfortable with him.” 

“I do.” 

Regina snorted and rolled her eyes. “But you still turn around and say stuff like I regretted something that happened between him and me—do you realize that those kind of comments are the problem in this business?”

Emma stepped forward and pulled Regina into her arms before she could step away. “I’m sorry, Regina. I never meant to make you feel like you were the bad guy here.” 

“It’s fine.” Regina clenched her jaw and pushed against Emma. She let her go without question. “Like I said, it’s only four more episodes. I don’t have to come back for an eventual second season.”

Emma sighed and leaned forward to kiss Regina. “I’m sorry.” She kissed her again. “I’m sorry.” When she kissed Regina again, she melted into it. 

She wasn’t angry with Emma. She wasn’t even disappointed anymore. All she wanted was some comfort, and Emma was offering that in whichever way she knew best. 

“Okay.” 

She pushed herself against Emma, her body on fire and her brain focused on one thing—to forget about everything that had happened today. 

Emma turned them and pushed Regina against the bars of the cell, a grin spreading over her face. “So, you wanna be fucked on set? Luckily, these bars are actually pretty solid.” 

Regina returned the grin. “You think you can handle it?” She asked softly before she reached between them and ran a nail over Emma’s jeans, revelling in the shudder that ran through the blonde. 

“Oh, I’m sure I can,” Emma murmured in response and then pulled Regina’s hand away. “It’s been one of my fantasies.”

She kissed her hard, and pushed her entire body against Regina’s before she pulled Regina from the bars, just to be able to hold on to her ass. She ground herself against Regina and hummed into her mouth. 

“Sex on set?” Regina asked breathlessly after breaking the kiss. “That’s a fantasy?” 

“Yea.” Emma lifted Regina in her arms and then ran her hands down her thighs. “Wrap your legs around my waist.” 

Regina did as she was told and hummed even as Emma hit a sore spot. She wondered if she was bruised, but then pulled herself out of her reverie and ground her hips down against Emma’s cock. 

“Are you going to keep me waiting all night?” She asked as Emma pressed soft kisses to her neck. “Or are you going to fuck me?”

Emma chuckled and stepped back. Regina loosened her grip on Emma as the blonde unzipped her jeans. 

The air around them crackled and they kissed sloppily as Regina unwrapped her legs from Emma’s hips. 

Emma blinked. “What are you doing?” 

Regina lifted a brow. “I’m not wearing one of those easy dresses,” she replied as she shimmied out of her yoga pants. “And I’m not in the mood to replace the only comfortable pants I have.”

Emma hummed and pulled Regina up again when the pants were off. “What about your panties?” 

Regina kissed Emma again and rolled her hips, loving the way Emma’s cock rubbed her in all the right places. “Don’t care.”

Emma grunted and pushed Regina harder against the bars, her hands still on her ass as she moved. Regina hummed when she felt the dampness of her panties, the slick wetness of them against Emma’s boxers. 

When Emma reached between them, Regina half expected her to rip everything and take her right there, but Emma was careful. She pushed down her boxers and puffed out a breath of relief when her throbbing cock was exposed. 

“God those things are tight when I’m around you.” Emma jerked her hips and Regina looked down between them before she reached her hand down. 

She pumped her hand around Emma’s cock a couple of times, enjoying the way Emma’s precome covered her hand. She used it to slick the skin before she hummed. 

“I need you inside of me,” she demanded, her own clit throbbing with need and her cunt fluttering, ready to be filled. 

Emma grunted out as she pulled Regina’s hand away, and then pulled aside her panties. 

When her fingers slipped through Regina’s wet folds, and then two pushed inside of her, Regina cried out and tightened her legs around Emma’s waist. 

“Fuck, that feels good,” she panted out as Emma slowly pumped her fingers. Regina met her with every push and pull, and her breathing became shallow as she closed in on her orgasm. 

Emma only had to put a little bit of pressure on Regina’s clit before Regina was shuddering, her hips jerking as she came around Emma’s fingers. 

“Oh my god!” She exclaimed, her body shuddering once more and then she sank against Emma, glad that the blonde was so strong. 

Emma chuckled as she slowly pulled her fingers back, and then seductively sucked the moisture off of them. Regina shuddered again and hummed her approval before she leaned toward Emma and kissed her again. 

She could taste herself on Emma’s lips and she moaned against them before she deepened the kiss, her tongue seeking and gaining access to Emma’s mouth. 

They kissed for a while before Emma jerked her hips forward, her own desire growing by the minute and her cock throbbing against Regina’s center. 

“I need to be inside of you,” Emma murmured as she positioned herself, and made sure Regina’s panties weren’t in the way. 

The sound of fabric tearing had them both surprised, but when Emma pushed into Regina they had already forgotten. 

Regina whimpered as Emma slid into her slick heat, only stopping when she was buried all the way to the hilt. Emma closed her eyes and smirked before she opened them again. 

“What?” Regina asked huskily. 

Emma shook her head, the smirk still on her face before she pushed Regina back against the bars, gripped her hips and started an excruciating pace. She pounded hard and deep, her face set in concentration and Regina leaned her head back, her eyes closed. 

She wrapped her arms around Emma’s shoulders, her mind fuzzy as Emma pushed her toward the edge. 

“Oh gods,” she moaned, and then repeated it again, and again until her voice sounded rough, and Emma still hadn’t stopped and their bodies still hadn’t given in to the release. 

“You feel so fucking good—squeezing around my cock.” 

Regina whimpered. “I love the way you feel inside of me.” She leaned forward and shuddered when the new position gave Emma more access. “Oh gods—I love the way it feels when you come inside of me.” 

“I’m close,” Emma grunted, her pace quickening as she puffed. “I love the way you come around me.” 

Emma kissed Regina then, and pounded hard and deep and fast. Regina clenched around Emma’s dick and then again before she cried out and came, harder than she’d come before. 

“Oh gods Emma—I love you!” 

Emma’s hips jerked once, twice more before she came, pumping herself deep into Regina’s cunt before she shuddered and stepped back. 

Regina unhooked her ankles, and slowly lowered her feet to the floor. Emma looked around dazedly before she turned to Regina, blinking. 

“That was hot,” she murmured before she pushed her dick into her boxers and then lifted her jeans up, zipping it up. “You sure you don’t want to continue this session back at your place?” 

Regina watched Emma as she seemed to create a distance between them. She shook her head, and bit her bottom lip as she realized what she’d blurted out. 

“No.” 

She didn’t even know  _ why  _ she’d said it. She’d been angry—she’d only wanted to forget everything that had happened today, and Emma had been there conveniently. 

Why did she spill her heart when she  _ knew  _ Emma might not feel the same way?

“Oh. Are you still angry?”

Regina shrugged her shoulders as she quickly stepped into her yoga pants again and pulled them over her hips. 

“You were probably just doing your job right? I mean, Gold was right there, right?” Regina narrowed her eyes at Emma and when the blonde opened her mouth to speak, Regina shook her head. “I’m good on excuses. What I’d love is the truth.”

“Regina, you never once asked me to help you—I don’t know how you feel about someone. Not if you don’t  _ talk  _ to me.”

“What do you want to know, huh?” Regina snapped as she stepped forward. Her heart was thudding against her ribs and it hurt. “I told you I felt uncomfortable with him—I said something when he kissed me differently than scripted.” 

“Yea, but those are just acting issues,” Emma interjected and Regina snorted an unamused laugh. 

“Of course they are.” She pushed past Emma, her mind made up. But then she gritted her teeth and turned, just enough to see Emma hadn’t moved. “Just like he blackmailed me to go out on a date, because he’d caught us fucking on the couch and was threatening to get us— _ you _ —fired.”

Emma whirled around, her eyes wide. “What?” 

“And how, because of your little game, he thought I was actually  _ enjoying  _ myself and thought it was okay for him to touch me indecently.” Regina shook all over with anger and most of all, disgust. 

She breathed in deeply, her chest tight enough to make breathing painful, and she grimaced.

She’d kept to herself because she knew there was no way anyone could help her and she’d been right, when the producers had sent her away. Emma, on the other hand, could share in her pain because she was one of the reasons she was in this situation in the first place. 

Emma had moved without her noticing. 

“What are you saying, Regina? Did he hurt you?” 

“Of course he did, why do you think I went to the producers?” Regina snapped. 

“The date was weeks ago,” Emma murmured in confusion. 

Regina pushed against Emma, her frustration getting the better of her. “Gods, you are dense aren’t you? He didn’t stop after that date—he ambushed me in my own bathroom a week ago.” 

“So that’s why you threatened the producers you’d quit.” Emma looked up at the ceiling and Regina blinked in surprise when she heard the shake in her voice. 

“I didn’t threaten anyone—I actually would have done it if I could. I’m stuck, I’ll lose a lot more than my job here if I quit while I’m under this strict contract.”

Emma took a step back and huffed out a breath as she put her hands on her hips. “I don’t understand how they couldn’t look into it then.” 

Regina narrowed her eyes and followed Emma. “What do you mean?” 

Emma shrugged. “I mean, they asked me what I knew and I said I didn’t know anything because he never tried anything while I was there.” When Regina opened her mouth to protest, Emma was the one to stop her. “I didn’t remember the kiss—there were so many different things happening that day that I just didn’t remember.”

Regina clenched her jaw and then inclined her head once. “I see.” The one person who was supposed to help her, and  _ see  _ things others didn’t—the one person who could’ve backed her up—hadn’t  _ remembered  _ anything happening. 

She shook her head, her frustration only growing. 

“Regina,” Emma murmured as she crossed her arms in front of her as if to protect herself. “I’m sorry.”

“Me too,” she murmured in response, taking a step back. She blinked against the burning in her eyes and then glanced around. “I’ll see you around.” 

She turned around and took another step away from Emma when the blonde stopped her. “Wait.”

Regina didn’t turn back around as tears spilled down her cheeks. She  _ really  _ wanted to go home and just be on her own for a while. 

“What?” She asked with shaky voice. She cleared her throat, and tried again. “What could you possibly say to make this better?” 

Emma cleared her throat and shuffled on her feet. “Did you—did you say you love me?” 

She breathed in on a sob and then laughed softly as she glanced over her shoulder. “I said that in the heat of the moment—I didn’t mean it.” 

Emma’s face fell, and then her eyes darkened and she hummed. “Good.” 

—SQ—

Regina leaned against Kathryn, her eyes burning as she wiped at her cheeks, tear tracks sticky on her face. 

Kathryn had tried multiple times to get her to talk but Regina refused to tell her anything about why she was upset until after dinner. 

And then she had refused to talk until they had settled on the couch with a glass of wine and a movie. 

“What’s really going on, Regina?”

Regina bit her bottom lip before she sat up, and turned toward a concerned Kathryn. For a moment, she contemplated telling her everything. 

She sighed when she realized that she couldn’t—it would be just another person who didn’t believe her. Kathryn had been dating Robin.

“I had to film an uncomfortable scene today,” she said softly as she tried to figure out what she  _ could  _ say. 

“With Robin? He said it was the love scene?” 

Regina’s heart skipped a beat. “Yes. He didn’t do anything untoward—not like with our date but—”

“Wait, what happened—you never told me about that,” Kathryn frowned, her eyes dark. “I don’t remember you telling me anything about it.” 

Regina lifted a brow. “That’s probably because I didn’t tell you—or anyone else. I—I want to caution you—with Robin.”

“Why? What did he do to you?” 

“Nothing really—Emma was there, and we were,” Regina paused as she thought about Emma’s game. “We were experimenting with a toy. He thought my reactions were because of him and he tried to force himself on me.”

“What?” Kathryn exclaimed as her face paled. “Did Emma help you?” 

“No. She wasn’t there—he had dropped me off at home, Emma wasn’t there yet. He thought my body reacted to him because I liked him and—well, let’s just say, I feel uncomfortable around him.” 

“Why didn’t you tell me this before?” 

“Kat—you seemed to actually like him, and I wasn’t sure if it was just me—” she stopped and sighed. “I’m sorry.” 

Tears ran down her cheeks again and Kathryn sighed before she pulled Regina toward her, and then pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

“I love you. I’ll always pick you when I have to. I’m sorry—I’m sorry I made you think you couldn’t talk to me because I was dating the asshole.” 

“I love you too, Kat.” Regina smiled up at Kathryn. She should have known that things wouldn’t all go bad—she’d known Kathryn for years and she should have known she would have her back. 

“What about Emma? Does she know?” Kathryn asked after a moment. 

“Yes. We—we sort of had a falling out over it, over the fact that she didn’t back me up when I went to the producers with this.” 

“I thought she liked you.” 

Regina cleared her throat. “I told her I loved her after sex. I think going on her reaction to that, she only wants me for sex.”

“Oh no, did she run?” 

Regina sighed and took a moment to think about what had happened earlier. “Something like that.”

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Kathryn said with a soft smile. “She’ll realize what she has in you.”

“I hope so.”


End file.
